Kickin it: wanted
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack and Kim are married. It is the future of course. They are 30. They both work at the seaford physc hospital along with their best friends and neighbors, nick and zoey. When Kim and jack meet ocean, a girl with sever dyslexia (way more then just reading and writing), they know they have to save her since the doctors beat. They become wanted. Read about this new family.


Note: hey! Before I get started, I want to thank mrs. Fanfic for helping me coming up this title! I couldnot have some it without her! Make sure to check out her stories! She is awesome writer!

Lead cast:

Leo Howard as jack brewer

Olivia holt as Kim brewer

Sabrina carpenter as ocean brewer (yes, I'm giving away the fact that jack and Kim adopt her)

Logan Lerman as nick Roberts

Ashely benson as zoey Roberts

The sneak out

Jacks pov

Hey, it's me jack. I'm 30 year old. Yes, Kim and I are married. We have been for 5 years. We got married when we were 25. Kim and I both work at the seaford physc hospital. We are both physcological doctors. Jerry, Julie, Milton and Claire also work at seaford physc hospital. Julie and Jerry are married. They have 2 kids, a 3 year old son named, carter and a 3 month old daughter named Shelby. Julie is currently on maternity leave. Milton and Claire are married. Claire is currently 3 months pregnant with their first child. The 4 of them are also physiological doctors. Our next door neighbors and best friends, nick and zoey also work with us. They are also physiological doctors. They have no kids, but are thinking about. Same with Kim and I. The 4 of us are super close and hang out a lot. Don't get me wrong! We are still good friends with Jerry, Julie, Milton and Claire, but it's just so hard when you've been friends with someone so long. We're kind of growing apart.

Right now, Kim and I are at work. We're working in the testing lab. I'm working on a 8 year old boy who has autism. The doctors think he has more then that. They think he has a mental disorder. So I'm testing him for a metal disorder. His name is Marcus. He has a head full of orange hair. I hope that when Kim and I decide to have kids that they are as cute as him. Kim is waiting for a girl named ocean (sabrina caprtenter) to come down to the lab. Ocean is 12. Kim and I haven't met her yet. This will be Kim's first time working with her. I adjust more wires on Marcus's head. "ok, Marcus. This one is half eyes closed. So just look down at your hands, ok?" I ask him. He nodds. Marcus has communication issues. I start the test on the computer. It takes 10 minutes Kim walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. "hi, sexy. How's it going?" she asked me. "good. How about you, gorgeous?" I ask her. "I'm waiting for dr. Larson to bring ocean down to the lab. He paged me and told me he was coming, but he must be having trouble" she told me, sitting on my lap. "I'm sure hell bring her down soon, honey" I told her. "I hope so, honey" she told me, resting her head on my right shoulder.

About 2 minutes later and 8 minutes before Marcuss test was over, Kim and I heard footsteps come into the lab. Kim was still sitting on my lap, but the minute we heard the footsteps we both stood up. Milton walked into the lab. "dr. Larson wanted me to tell you that he bringing ocean down into the lab, but he was taking a while because she was being difficult and he had to get help" Milton told us. "thanks, Milton" Kim and I told him. He nodded. "you're truly welcome. So jack, who is your patient? He asked me. Told you we were growing apart. We hardly ever talk nowadays. "Marcus green" I told him, pointing to Marcus. "well, I should be getting back to my office. I have a session in a few minutes" Milton told us. Today, Milton is a therapist. We all switch back and forth on Jobs. "ok, see you later" I told him. "see you later, Milton" Kim told him. He waved to us and left the lab.

The door to the lab opened. Screams and crys filled the room. There was ocean willows, being held by 5 doctors. Every time she hit or kicked the doctors, the doctors hit or kicked her back. It broke my heart to see her like this. Even tHough I just met her, it felt like I knew her and i wanted to help her. No, I didn't just want to help her, I needed to help her. I felt like it was duty that god had given me. Kim and I ran over to dr Larson, his team of doctors helping him with ocean and of course ocean herself. she had long blonde hair in blue eyes. Even tough she had severe dyslexia, (which is way more then reading and writing. It's also anger, hyperness, behavior in any kind and everything else), she looked perfectly Normal and absolutely beautiful. She kicked one of the doctors and they kicked her back, causing her to cry even more. The team of doctors and dr Larson tossed her at us and dr Larson unplugged Marcus and took him away. "what are you doing?" I asked him. "you need to help your wife with the monster" he told me then left. I can't believe he called ocean a monster!

2 hours later, it was lunch and Kim and I were in the cafeteria, eating lunch with nick and zoey. Kim and I had taken ocean back to her room. We treated her the way she was meant to be treated. We didn't carry her to her room. we walked her to her room, holding her hands. Kim was holding her right hand and I was holding her left hand. She was smiling the whole time and very happy. Kim and I were very happy and smiling as well. When we got to her room we walked her to her bed and tucked her in for a nap since it was hospital rules that all patients had to have naps. I now knew that Kim and I were meant to save her and become her new parents because her parents right now sent her to the hospital where she was treated like crap and I hated to see her treated that way.

Kim and I sat at the table with nick and zoey. Kim and I were both quiet. "what's wrong, guys?" zoey asked us, as she took a bite of her homemade chicken wrap. Nick makes the best wraps! Kim and I both sighed. "you guys can tell us. You know that. We're your best friends and neighbors and co workers" nick said. "too many ands babe" zoey said, laughing. Her blonde hair moved when her head bobbed up and down. We all laughed with her. "ok, well tell you" I tell them. They start to get curious. "jack and I were out in charge of ocean williows. Everybody warnEd us that she's a monster and the worst patient here, but they're wrong. Shes so great. Jack and I walked her back to her room after the tests. she held my right hand and jacks left hand. It was perfect. We tucked her into bed for her nap and jack and I sang her a lullabye. She gave us both a big hug. It was perfect. She only acts that way because dr. Larson and the other doctors including Jerry and Milton, don't know how to treat her right, but jack and I do" Kim explained. "Kim and I talked about how we felt so bad for her and we wanted to save her. Nobody deserves to be treated that way. With the right treatments, she can be perfectly normal. I can't believe her parents would just leave her here to die and suffer. If we were her parents, she'd be treated right" I explained to nick and aoey. They both nodded. I took a drink of my strawberry banana smoothie. "then be her parents" nick told us. "WHAT?!" zoey, Kim and I yelled at the same time, but only so the 4 of us could hear. "what I mean is, you and Kim sneak her out and adopt her. You're right she shouldnt be treated this way. Zoey and I will help you guys" nick explained. Zoey looked at her husband shocked. "WE WILL?!" she yelled, but only so the 4 of us could hear it. "yes, honey. We are. I'm a pro at this kind of thing" nick said, bragging a bit at the end. "YOU ARE?!" we all yelled, but only so the 4 of us could hear it. He nodded. "it just so happens that I stole Helen and Walter greens yellow lab, maxwell, jack and Kim's silver Lexus, some of jack and Kim's wedding china, Kim's engagement ring, 6 pairs of jacks boxers, felticy and Charlie finch's mail box, Kim's wedding dress and your purple stilettos" he explained. We all glared at him. "I KNEW THAT WASN'T THE SAME CAR!" I yelled, but only the 4 of us heard. "I stole all of your stuff when you were gone on vacation last month and replaced it all so you would never know" he us. "remind to kick your butt later" i told nick. "why not now?" he asked me. "because we have got a sneak out to plan!" I whispered. It was important we didn't get caught. We all smiled and nodded. "operation save our ocean is a go!" Kim cheered. We all cheered happily. I couldn't wait till she was ours!

Nick, zoey, Kim and I carefully tiptoed through the dark hallways. It was after hours, Around 11. It was easy to sneak past the night guards. We were wearing all black so we could blend in with our dark surroundings if we needed to. The gaurds on duty were the lazy ones. So it wasn't really a problem. "where's oceans room?" zoey asked Kim and I once we reached her hall. We were whispering when we talked so we wouldn't get caught, but I knew that wouldn't be a problem. "over there" Kim said, pointing to oceans door. She nodded and we tiptoed to oceans room. The door was open a crack, since ocean couldn't sleep with it closed, so I quietly opened it and the 4 of us snuck in. "grab her stuff" I whispered to nick. He nodded. "are you guys ok with waking the best?" nick asked us. Kim and I glared at him. "sorry, but are you ok?" he whispered. We nodded. Kim and I tiptoed over to ocean bed, while nick and zoey packed up her things. She looked so sweet and peaceful as she slept. She moved around a bit. Her eyes fluttered open. She moved her long blonde hair away from her face. "ocean, sweetie, we're going to get you out of here. Youre going to come home with jack and I. We're going to be your new parents and together well help you get better, even tHough youre not sick" Kim explained to her. Ocean sat up and reached her arms out to me. I picked her up and Kim and I walked over to nick and zoey, with ocean in my arms. Yes, I know shes 12, but she has sever dyslexia and a lot of things are harder for her!

I carefully placed a sleeping ocean into the back seat of Kim's and my red Honda accord and did up her seatbelt. "that went better then I thought. I thought she was going to freak out" Kim told me. I nodded. "yeah it did. Honey, we did it" I told Kim. "yeah, I know, honey" she told me. She kissed me passionately and we climbed into the seats of our car and drove to our house.

So, what did you think?! I know! It's very different, but it was fun to write. I will update soon! Please r and r!


End file.
